


Pas de centaures à Oxford

by So_chan07



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Ce qui s'est vraiment passé la nuit de l'incendie, Alice s'en souvient maintenant. Bumby avait menacé sa paix et celle de sa famille depuis le but. Il avait détruit sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher.





	Pas de centaures à Oxford

**Author's Note:**

> Personnage et univers appartiennent à McGee. La fic se déroule durant le jeu Alice Madness Returns. Spoilers sur nombre d'éléments présents dans le jeu, je vous conseille de lire la fic qu'après avoir terminé Alice Madness Returns.

Alice n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de Père pour les trains. Ces machines ne produisaient que bruit et fumée. Même si le train permettait de voyager plus vite, Alice leur préférait des moyens de locomotion moins bruyants. Comme la barque. En barque vous voguiez sans savoir où vous allez, pas comme le train qui suivait les chemins de fer. Une rivière était pleine de surprises et donc, par extension, d'aventures.

C'est pour cela qu'Alice aimait les balades en barque en compagnie de sa sœur ainée Elizabeth. Elles adoraient naviguer sur la Tamise, s'émerveillant de la moindre chose comme deux enfants. Londres était un monde de merveilles aux yeux d'Alice. Sa sœur dut encore la réprimander car elle se penchait bien trop près de l'eau : elle avait manqué de tous les faire chavirer !

Elles descendirent de leur esquif remontant le chemin habituel pour revenir à la maison. Sa main tenue par celle de sa sœur, l'autre tenant son fidèle lapin en peluche, Alice souriait. Heureuse comme chaque jour, certaine que le monde entier n'était là que pour l'aimer et la protéger. Elle entendait bien les récits de meurtres sordides et de faits-divers que s'échangeaient ses parents et les serviteurs, mais Alice était certaine d'être à l'abri. Sa famille était un rempart suffisamment puissant pour contrer tous les malheurs de la Terre.

L'enfant sentit la main d'Elizabeth serrer son poignet. D'une pression bien trop forte pour être anodine. Alice leva les yeux vers sa « Lizzie », découvrant un visage dur et froid. Comme ces couteaux avec lesquels elle s'amusait à jouer dans la cuisine, et qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur quand le soleil les frappait. Mère lui avait bien expliquer que ces couteaux étaient dangereux, qu'elle risquait de se blesser avec mais cela ne ternissait pas la fascination qu'ils avaient sur Alice. Toutefois elle n'avait pas cette impression en observant sa sœur. Voir une telle expression ne lui causait que peur et inquiétude.

— Lizzie, qu'y a-t-il ?

Aucune réponse, alors elle suivit le regard de sa soeur. Alice connaissait cette silhouette de grand échalas aux angles brisés, qui leur faisait face. Elle appartenait à un des étudiants de Père. Un certain Angus Bumby. Alice ne l'aimait guère avec son allure de géant maigre.

_On dirait un de ces pantins qu'on voit dans les théâtres du parc. Mal nourri et triste._

Elle savait aussi qu'Elizabeth n'appréciait pas Bumby. Plusieurs fois elle avait avoué son aversion à Alice, ce que cette dernière avait accueilli sans surprise. Lizzie n'avait jamais aimé les élèves de Père, leur trouvant toujours quelque chose. Surtout les filles qu'elle s'amusait à imiter en exagérant sa voix ce qui faisait éclater de rire Alice. Alors il était logique que Lizzie ne porte pas non plus Bumby dans son cœur. Et qu'elle s'adresse à lui avec une voix aussi glacée.

— Sir Bumby. Vous ici. Quelle surprise.

Alice sentait bien que Lizzie disait seulement cela par politesse. Toutefois elle se tut, se contentant de serrer son lapin contre elle. On ne s'immisce pas dans la conversation des grandes personnes.

— Votre père m'a prévenu que vous vous trouviez sûrement ici, rétorqua Bumby avec affabilité tandis qu'il s'avançait.  
— Oui, nous aimons beaucoup ma sœur et moi profiter de la Tamise...

Alice devait serrer les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Les ongles de Lizzie s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. A défaut de parler, Alice serra la main de sa sœur, pressa ses doigts contre les siens. Ainsi elle lui prouvait qu'elle était là, qu'elle la soutenait même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

— Accepteriez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'à chez vous ?  
— Oh mais quelle bonne idée, Sir Bumby !

Alice ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire qu'elle ravala pour ne pas vendre la mèche. Elle connaissait bien sa sœur et savait que lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton, des choses amusantes se préparaient. Amusantes pour elles mais non pour la victime. Lizzie avait adopté une expression taquine, penchant la tête sur le côté pour se donner des airs de fille sage. Alice la vit accepter le bras que lui tendait l'étudiant pour la conduire, un geste digne d'un gentleman.

— Oh attendez, vous avez quelque chose _là_.

Lizzie tendit la main, faisant mine de vouloir ôter quelque chose qui se serait posé sur les lunettes de l'homme. Ses doigts accrochèrent la monture et l'arrachèrent à son propriétaire. Aucune douceur, que de la brutalité. La bouche de Lizzie se plissa en une moue de dégoût tandis que ses bras se tendaient devant elle pour pousser l'étudiant dans les buissons. Le cri de surprise fut étouffé par le rire de Lizzie, un rire humiliant. La jeune femme eut une caresse tendre pour sa sœur avant de reprendre leur chemin comme si de rien n'était. Au passage Lizzie jeta les lunettes dans des fourrés, non sans lancer une dernière boutade.

— Sauf que voyez-vous, je sais rentrer chez moi par mes propres moyens. En espérant ne jamais vous revoir !

Lizzie eut comme geste suprême de feindre une révérence avant de dévaler la colline, Alice trottinant derrière elle. Sentant un regard pointé sur elle tel une aiguille, l'enfant se retourna et croisa un regard qui la fit instantanément fuir. Un regard qui lui rappelait ce monstre qui vivait sous son lit.

 

* * *

 

 

Père ne criait jamais. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa voix grave lui conférait un certain charisme et personne ne mettait en doute ses paroles. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était apprécié de tant d'élèves. Ce soir la colère amplifiait la voix de Père au point qu'Alice se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. Elle n'était pas l'objet du conflit, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aux côtés de Lizzie. De la soutenir avec toutes ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa sœur avait fait de mal. Ce n'était qu'un jeu et Sir Bumby n'était pas blessé. Alors où était le mal ?

— Demain, tu présenteras des excuses à Sir Bumby. Je te laisse beaucoup de liberté Lizzie, et tu le sais. N'en abuses pas pour te moquer et tourner en ridicule de respectables étudiants.  
— Bien, Père...

Alice attendit que sa sœur ait quitté le salon pour la suivre à l'étage. Lizzie ne fermait jamais sa chambre, elle haïssait les pièces closes.

_Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre dans une cage Alice. Les serrures ne font que nous entraver._

Alice baissa le loquet, s'engouffra par la maigre ouverture. Sans un bruit, elle posa son lapin en peluche sur les genoux de sa sœur.

— Tu sais, le Lapin Blanc est de bon conseil. Il est très intelligent et sait beaucoup de choses. Puis... si Sir Bumby t'embête demain, il te protégera !

Alice sourit en entendant le rire de sa sœur. Cette dernière la souleva pour la poser à côte d'elle sur le lit et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

— Merci Alice.

 

* * *

 

 

Alice avait quitté le repas plus tôt que les autres. Les discussions des adultes étaient toujours ennuyeuses et Lizzie semblait s'accommoder du fait que Bumby avait été placé juste en face d'elle. Elle avait même réussi à lui parler sans montrer la moindre haine. Alice ne se faisait donc aucun souci, partant dans sa chambre pour jouer. Comme elle le faisait bien souvent, délaissant ses cours de piano ce qui exaspérait sa nourrice. Mais entre le piano et une visite au pays des merveilles, le choix était rapide.

Le bruit de la porte lui fit lâcher la minuscule théière qu'elle tenait à la main. Des débris de porcelaine gisaient sur le parquet formant une fleur blanche veinée de bleue. Alice n'eut aucun regard pour le désastre, accourant auprès de Lizzie qui venait de se laisser tomber au sol. Sentant que quelque chose de grave était advenu, la petite fille prit soin de fermer la porte avant de s'approcher de sa sœur. Des bras la saisirent et la plaquèrent contre une poitrine tremblotante. Des spasmes secouaient Lizzie, étayés de larmes qui coulaient à flots.

_On pourrait en remplir une vallée,_ ne put s'empêcher de songer Alice.

— Oh Lizzie, que s'est-il passé ?  
— Il a voulu... Il a voulu... me faire des choses... _dégoutantes._

Elle avait lâché le dernier mot comme on crache un goût acide, comme on rejette un poison. Alice ne comprenait pas mais elle savait qu'on avait fait du mal à _sa_ Lizzie. La pauvre était toute échevelée et sa robe froissée. Sa bouche était rouge et elle ne cessait de la frotter comme si elle avait bu quelque chose d’écœurant dont le goût était resté. Alice grimpa sur une chaise qui faisait face à son bureau et attrapa du bout des bras une boite en fer-blanc. Redescendant prestement comme un chat, elle ouvrit délicatement la boite dévoilant son contenu : des confiseries.

— Je les prends dans la cuisine mais il ne faut rien dire. Ce sont des bonbons magiques qui redonnent le sourire. J'en mets toujours un dans le thé que je partage avec le Lièvre et le Chapelier. Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné la recette.

Les rôles s'inversent, la petite soigne la grande. Prenant les airs de Père donnant des leçons, Alice poussa sa sœur à prendre place dans son lit et la borda comme un bébé. Lizzie se laissa faire, étouffant les sanglots qui la secouaient encore. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire quand Alice lui donna son « médicament » : un bonbon-sourire.

— Si seulement on pouvait tout soigner comme ça ma Alice...  
— Tu devrais parler à Père... Dire qui t'a fait du mal...

Lizzie s'enfonça sous la couverture, et ce fut une voix étouffée qui répondit à Alice.

— Je ne peux pas parler de _ça_. Si tu savais Alice... C'était horrible, humiliant... Je dirais à Père de ne plus l'inviter à la maison... Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce Bumby.

 

* * *

 

 

Les bonbons-sourires avaient réussi à soigner sa sœur, Alice en était certaine. Elle caressa une dernière fois le couvercle de la boite avant de la reposer à sa place. En plaquant son oreille contre le mur, elle pouvait percevoir le souffle régulier de Lizzie. Sa sœur avait décidé de rejoindre sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant Alice n'aurait pas dit non à dormir avec sa sœur comme quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Tout était calme et hormis ce curieux incident avec Bumby la journée avait été agréable. Alice se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé, mais Lizzie avait refusé de répondre et avait reporté à demain de pousser Père à ne plus inviter Bumby. Alice avait fini par abandonner. Les grandes personnes sont si difficiles à comprendre.

Dinah se glissa contre elle et Alice se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. Ce fut le bruit de pas dans le couloir qui la tirèrent de son sommeil. Était-ce Père ou Mère ? Alice était encore bien trop embrumée pour jeter un œil par la porte ouverte de sa chambre mais elle entendait des murmures venant de chez sa sœur.

_Lizzie doit parler en dormant. J'espère qu'elle ne fait pas de cauchemars._

C'était faux, complètement faux. Elle le sentait, et cette impression fut confirmée quand une autre voix se joignit à celle de sa sœur. Des murmures impérieux, qui sonnaient comme des ordres. Les murmures d'un monstre caché sous le lit. Alice ferma les yeux. Si elle ne voyait plus, tout s'arrêterait, plus rien n'existerait autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas réveillée, ce n'était que des songes, tout ceci n'était pas vrai. Les voix se turent, laissant les bruits nocturnes reprendre leurs droits. Alice rouvrit les yeux, crut distinguer une silhouette avant que la porte ne se ferme. Une silhouette dégingandée, maigre, tout en angles droits.

_Voyons il n'y a personne. Ce ne devait être... voyons... qu'un centaure. Je suis certaine qu'il avait quatre pattes. Et les centaures viennent parfois veiller sur nos rêves, tout le monde le sait._

Si ce n'était rien, pourquoi son cœur battait ainsi ? Même Dinah ne se conduisait pas comme d'habitude, grattant la porte en miaulant. Trop de choses allaient à l'envers aujourd'hui. Alice finit par sortir de son lit, excédée par les miaulements du chat. Dinah ne pouvait donc pas se taire ? C'est alors qu'elle le sentit. Le feu. Avec toute sa chaleur et la fumée qui glissait sous la porte. Inconsciemment Alice voulut abaisser le loquet, mais il dégageait une telle chaleur que l'enfant recula avec un cri. Un cri répercuté par celui de ses parents.

— Alice, fuis ! La maison est en train de brûler !  
— Lizzie, ouvre la porte ! Il y a un incendie !

_Lizzie ne ferme jamais sa porte. Jamais._

Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Alice sentit la queue de Dinah frotter contre ses chevilles. Elle suivit du regard le chat qui sauta par la fenêtre. Évidemment. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Comme elle avait suivi le lapin dans son terrier, Alice suivit la voie montrée par Dinah.

L'herbe était presque fraiche comparée à la chaleur qu'elle venait de quitter. Alice se rendit compte des brûlures qui parsemaient son corps. Elle n'était plus que cloques et douleur, mais aucune larme ne venait. Du regard elle cherchait quelqu'un. Lizzie n'était pas là.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas sauté elle aussi ? Lizzie est loin d'être une bécasse._

Les cris inhumains sortant de la maison la firent trembler. Effrayée, elle trouva la force de se relever et de s'éloigner de quelques pas de la maison. Serrant contre elle la seule chose qui lui restait : son lapin en peluche. Un éclat de lumière la fit cligner de l'œil. Au sein des arbres bordant le domaine, une paire de lunettes reflétait l'incendie dans leurs verres impeccables. La fournaise éclairait les alentours comme en plein jour. Alice étouffa un cri en reconnaissant l'homme tapi dans le bosquet et qui se délectait du spectacle de l'incendie. Sir Bumby. Et au bout de sa main pendait une clé qui se balançait lentement.

_La clé de la chambre de Lizzie ! Comment l'a-t-il... Qu'a-t-il fait à Lizzie ?_

Dans son esprit d'enfant s'entrechoquaient les souvenirs avec un bruit infernal. Elle voulut courir après Bumby. En le rattrapant, tout serait résolu. Mais les forces l'abandonnèrent, et elle tomba dans un tunnel bien plus long que celui du lapin. Un tunnel noir où réel et imaginaire se mêlèrent avec délices.

 

* * *

 

 

Il avait été le Marionnettiste, le Mécanicien dans la Lune. Il avait su reconstruire le Pays des Merveilles selon ses désirs, contrôlant même la Reine comme il avait su la contrôler dans la réalité.

_Après tout elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait._

Mais maintenant plus de poupées à modeler, plus de marionnettes à construire. Il était devenu un Pantin. Et tous les habitants du Pays voulaient sa peau. Alice ne l'avait pas détruit complètement : une disparition pure et simple aurait été une bénédiction à côté de ce qu'il vivait. Il était condamné à se trainer sur la surface du monde à regarder les jours se suivent. Existence monotone.

Il ne savait plus comment il avait fini dans ces couloirs étouffants. Ici pas de soleil, ou alors terne arrivant par les maigres fenêtres qui transperçaient les murs de pierre. Il devait se couler dans les ombres, mais il ne rencontra nulle âme qui vive. Le château était-il désert ? Cette constatation étira la bouche du Pantin tandis que ses yeux vides scrutaient la moindre parcelle. Qui dit château désert dit trône libre. Il tenait là peut-être le moyen de reprendre son emprise sur le Pays des Merveilles.

Ses pas se faisaient plus pressants et il ne portait aucune attention au changement subtil du décor. Plus de pierre, plus de château. Simplement un enchevêtrement organique où se mouvaient des tentacules, certaines le suivant même en glissant le long des murs comme des chiens lancés aux trousses d'une proie. Il ne le savait pas mais on l'attendait, on quêtait sa venue. Et on s'en délectait avec joie.

Château désert, trône vide. L'hypothèse semblait se confirmer. Il en riait, d'un rire fou à faire trembler même le Chapelier. Du haut de ses membres flageolants, le Pantin courut vers le trône, pressé de s'y poser et de devenir Roi. Pourquoi pas Roi-Marionnettiste ? C'était là un bien beau titre.

Il ne put pas aller plus loin que le pied du Trône. Un tentacule encerclait ses chevilles les serrant dans un anneau de chair. Une autre vint s'agripper à son torse. Il savait qui en était la cause et ce constat le faisait trembler, proférer des insultes. La voix tant haïe se fit entendre. Elle était bien différente de celle dans la réalité mais il la reconnaissait.

— Oh Sir Bumby, c'est gentil de venir me rendre visite. Toujours à forcer les portes des jeunes filles. Les portes de leur chambre et celles de leur intimité.

Elle sortit de sa cachette derrière le trône. De sa robe ne sortaient que des tentacules, ceux-là même qui couvraient toute la salle et le château même. Elle faisait parti intégrante du Château. Visage d'enfant pour une reine mais voix de femme qui sait et qui a appris. Ses tentacules se mouvaient autour d'elle comme les pétales d'une fleur vénéneuse.

— Ah quoi pensais-tu ? Une vengeance post-mortem ? Je suis la Reine. La Reine de ce Pays. Tu ne peux plus me détruire.

A chaque syllabe, sa voix augmentait, s'amplifiait et ses tentacules grandissaient. Elle occupait désormais toute la pièce, corps et cris devant un Pantin minuscule. Elle eut un rire glacé, aussi coupant que la Lame Vorpaline. Tranchant comme la vengeance.

— Qu'on.

Le sol tremblait, le plafond se fissurait. Le Pantin voyait des ongles colossales agrandir le trou qui se formait.

— Lui.

Il tentait de se dégager mais les tentacules ne lâchaient pas prise. L'un d'eux étouffa son cri en le bâillonnant.

— Coupe.

La voix de la reine changeait de mesure. Suraigüe, elle lui vrillait les tympans. La bouche aux lèvres écarlates dessina un cœur.

— La tête !

Une hache gigantesque s'abattit sur le Pantin, le coupant en deux. La Reine se mit à rire, un rire libérateur qui fit sourire son Bourreau. Maintenant c'était vraiment fini.

 

 

* * *

 

Alice glissa le collier autour de son cou. Au bout pendait la clé de Lizzie qu'elle cacha sous ses vêtements. Ici plus personne ne viendrait la chercher. Plus personne ne lui ferait du mal.


End file.
